


Pleated Skirts and Perverts

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, kylo eats ass, more of a drabble than an actual fanfiction, specifically hux's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren has a talented mouth, and Hux appreciates it maybe too much.





	Pleated Skirts and Perverts

Ren had a talent for it, truly.

Then again, he did have a talented mouth in general.

Hux remembered well his initial skepticism, how he had eyed the man warily and was eventually won over with his typical whispered promises. Ren had kept it simple for him; the next time they were in bed he flipped him over and didn’t give him the chance to say no. Not that Hux would have. It was quickly made clear exactly how good at it Ren was, and Hux was only a little ashamed of how he had fallen apart in practically the blink of an eye. It was just Ren’s damn tongue. 

Hux both hated and loved just how talented the cursed thing was, whether it was on his cock or some other part of his body. Ren always knew what to do with it, no matter the situation. It was enviable, to say the least, and Hux had questioned him before where he had learned to use it so well. The man had only smiled at him, a sly little thing that curled at his lips, and Hux didn’t ask him again. Some things were better left unsaid, after all. Of course, he was good with it even when he wasn’t performing depraved acts on Hux’s body. The way he spoke, how he formed the words and when they fell from his lips, his tone-- Hux hated him for it.

Ren’s talent remained a mystery, but that didn’t stop Hux from enjoying it for all its worth. He couldn’t bring himself to, not when he was the one being pleasured.

His fashion choices were especially beneficial in most of the situations they found themselves in. Ren had never been subtle about his liking to Hux’s clothing, and this new addition to their routine only served to increase it.

In his own words, “Your legs should be fucking illegal. All of you should be, actually.”

Hux knew he looked good in what he wore, hence why he had those clothes, but hearing it said out loud never hurt. Especially considering the disgusted looks he was often on the receiving end of when he was out in public. Perhaps Ren had the right idea when he made his suggestion then.

“Fucking hell- you’re killing me here, red. Just keep it on.”

It was an odd sort of confidence booster. Perched as he was above Ren, the man’s tongue working him open, the folds of the skirt shifting against his thighs and making him oddly sensitive. He couldn’t see the other if he looked down, not with the skirt hiding him from view, and it was oddly arousing. Then again, perhaps that was simply Ren’s tongue curling inside him with a clever twist.

Hux dug his fingers into the headboard of the bed as his thighs trembled, back arched at an angle he knew the other liked. Ren’s hands soothingly rubbed the soft skin of his inner thigh, humming low in his throat while his tongue pushed into him for the -nth time. Hux didn’t know how long they had been at it, only that his orgasm had been kept teasingly out of reach. Ren knew exactly how to make a mess of him, and if there was one thing he enjoyed, it was taking his sweet time.

A low whine worked its way past Hux’s lips, hips twitching in his efforts to remain still. The skirt shifted against his erection and made him moan, cut off by his gasp when Ren purposefully twisted his tongue just right. His hair fell into his face as he bowed his head, panting softly as he stared at the outline of his own cock through the fabric of the skirt.

“Ren,” he moaned, jolting minutely when the man thrusted his tongue again. “Ren, fuck, I can’t-”

Ren withdrew his tongue enough to mouth at the entirety of his entrance, the movement of his lips soft and making Hux whine again. He shifted on his knees and managed to spread his legs a bit more, gasping as the tip of the other’s tongue teased at his hole. Hux knew this routine, he knew what to expect when Ren withdrew his tongue for the last time, but still it managed to catch him off guard.

Ren’s tongue thrust into him as a sharp piston, offering no reprieve as he set a quick, efficient pace. Hux knew he was falling apart, gasps and moans spilling from his lips, hunching his shoulders as he started to curl in on himself. He jolted when Ren’s hand slid up to wrap around his erection, providing further stimulation. It took a mere twist of the other man’s wrist and he was gone, orgasm shooting through him and making him shout. Ren’s other hand tightened on his thigh to keep him in place as he jerked and trembled his way through it, only able to make whiny pants as the heat curled in his stomach and settled into a pleasant warmth. The skirt was properly ruined with his own release, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment.

Ren’s tongue continued to stroke him gently as he slowly relaxed, struggling to remain upright. The other man carefully moved out from under him, though not without placing a final kiss on one cheek, earning a tired snort. Hux gladly followed Ren’s guiding hands to settle down on the bed, refusing to admit that he practically melted against the other man. Those arms twined around his waist and tugged him close, fingers stroking the small of his back in a soothing manner while Hux nestled against his chest. Ren pressed a kiss to his forehead before withdrawing to seek out a washcloth to clean up the mess, leaving Hux to doze quietly in the warm spot Ren left behind.

Hux made sure to wear the same skirt the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write Hux in a pleated skirt like I always wanted.
> 
> And to have Kylo make a mess of him.


End file.
